I'm glad you're here
by SarahSwifty13
Summary: Austin did not turn up for practice and his absence was unexplained. Ally is worried!


**Austin and Ally one shot: I'm glad you're here**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally_

Ally watched the second hand tick by, her eyes flicking towards the double doors of Sonic Boom and back. The red, glossy clock said that Austin was already two hours late for their practice. She swiped out her flip phone once again, but it showed the same thing it had the past five times she checked- there were no new messages or missed calls.

Her patience was wearing thin.

At first, she had thought that maybe Austin was stuck in traffic. After all, he did live a considerable distance from Miami Mall and it was the festive season. When he was nearly an hour late, however, she had already dialed his number thrice, only to be sent to voicemail. Surely traffic can't be that bad, right? And how dare he send her to voicemail!

Then Ally considered the possibility that he simply forgot they made plans. But surely Austin couldn't have! He has not missed a single practice session since he presented Ally a brand new planner to record down ''Austin and Ally time''.

Ally had closed the store early just so she could practice with Austin for his performance on the Wanda Watson Show next week. It was not easy convincing her dad to let her do so, especially since it was the festive season and there were countless Christmas shoppers on the hunt for the best bargains in town.

Which was exactly why, she, Ally Dawson, was currently very infuriated and ready to give Austin a piece of her mind when, or if, he showed up.

...

Austin pulled the yellow, banana print blanket Dez had got him last Christmas all the up to his chin, shivering uncontrollably. He sniffed again, feeling like his throat was on fire. Cold sweat streamed down his temples as he reached his pale hand out, fumbling for his phone on the bedside table.

" Seven new voice mails.'' Announced an automated voice from his phone. Austin pressed a button and slowly put the phone to his ear.

''Austin, are you coming soon?"

"Austin, we have practice today at 3pm! Did you forget? Call me!"

"Austin, I'm still waiting for you..."

"Austin, you'd better not be playing some kind of joke, okay?"

"Austin Moon. If you are not here in the next half hour..."

"Are you at some Bruno Mars concert?!"

"Austin Monica Moon. I am very disappointed in you."

Austin sighed weakly, dropping the phone onto his bed. Austin could detect the increasing frustration and slight worry in his brunette songwriter's voicemails. He would reply, only, it took too much effort, for his body was drained of energy. He could barely stand for five minutes without feeling dizzy. Also, his melodious voice was now all but a raspy whisper. Austin was very, very sick.

Both Dez and Trish were overseas so they were unaware of Austin's condition. Dez was on a family vacation in Asia and Trish was whisked off to Spain to help plan her cousin's Quinceanera. And his parents were at some important mattress convention in Canada. Which left him with only one person he could turn to for help. But even now, that person seemed to be on bad terms with him.

...

The fallen leaves swirled in miniature cyclones and Ally watched the storm clouds loomed over from Sonic Boom. The sky was plush and grey, like a dome of fur. There was a nagging feeling inside of her that Ally could not get rid of. It told her to go to Austin straightaway. She frowned, worry bubbling inside of her as she checked her phone once again for any news from Austin. There was none.

_"Hmmm, I guess I was so angry that I did not realize that this is very unlike Austin. He wouldn't not show up without an explanation... What if something happened to him?'' _Ally thought as she grabbed her raincoat and bag and swiftly locked up Sonic Boom. Her imagination ran wild as horrible thoughts of Austin being injured or kidnapped penetrated her mind. The more she wondered, the faster she walked. It was nearly eight o'clock at night now, and there were no cabs in sight. Sighing, Ally pulled up her hood on her red raincoat and started to run when the sky started to cry.

The howling wind was deafening. The trees along the road shook so violently, as if threatening to fall over at any moment. Rain was pelting the pavement relentlessly and Ally's shoes were all soaked. Wet socks were certainly uncomfortable. She strained her eyes through the grey curtain and silently thanked her lucky stars that she was almost at Austin's.

...

Austin thought he heard the doorbell, but then again, he was not sure. The only thing he was sure of was that even if there was someone at the door, there was no way he could make it downstairs without fainting. The wind was so loud and the thunder was roaring outside. Man, was he glad he was safe indoors. He wondered about the poor souls stuck in traffic in this torrential downpour. He wondered what Ally was doing. He wondered if Ally was still mad at him. He wondered if he would live to see the sun. As he wondered, he drifted in and out, in and out. Half conscious, he turned his head towards his window as he heard a continuous knock. A black silhouette was outside his window. _"Darn, I really cannot deal with burglars now,"_ Austin thought in despair.

Then, the silhouette spoke. It spoke his name. And for once, he was actually wide awake.

"Austin! Open the window please! The door is locked. I can see you!" Ally said, gripping onto the vines around his window for dear life. Her hand was slipping in the rain. She never had good upper body strength.

With much difficulty and excruciating slowness, Austin dragged his exhausted body towards his bedroom window and unlocked the latch, letting rain in in the process. Ally climbed clumsily through the window, trying to keep her balance, but lost it, falling into Austin's outstretched arms. If Austin was not so weak from his illness, they would not be backwards on the floor right now, with Ally on top of Austin.

"Oops. Sorry!" Ally said as she quickly pushed herself off Austin and helped Austin up.

"Austin...?" Ally said, her voice layered with worry, seeing as the blonde in her arms was currently swaying and semi-conscious.

With much difficulty, she managed to get the boy settled back in his bed. Ally tucked him in snugly before resting a hand on his forehead. She immediately took her hand back. "Woah, Austin! You're burning up!" Ally cried, looking around the room for his medication or anything that might help Austin. "I'll be right back!" She told him as she ran towards the kitchen, almost tripping down the stairs in her haste.

Ally rummaged through all the cupboards and drawers in the kitchen and finally found a first aid kit. Carrying the medication and a glass of warm water, she raced back to Austin's room to tend to him.

...

Ally would have brought him to the doctor but there was no way she was going to make it there with Austin on foot. She could not drive and neither could Austin in his current state. And besides, the rain had caused some inconvenient road closures as lightning-stricken trees gave way. Nobody wanted to be outside in this weather.

Around ten o'clock, Ally came stumbling into the room with a wet towel and a basin of water. She tied her hair into a messy ponytail and placed the towel on Austin's burning forehead. She just sat by his bed doing that for the next two hours, constantly checking on his temperature. She left a message for her Dad informing him about her whereabouts so he would not worry.

Around one am, Austin stirred and finally awoke. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkness and turned on his side. He was greeted by a sleeping Ally, her head on her arms on his bed. Austin could not help but reach out and stroke her head. He whispered, almost inaudibly, at the sleeping angel in front of him, "Sorry I couldn't make it, Ally. I wanted to call you. I really did. But I'm glad you're here."

...

**A/N: **I hope you have enjoyed my story! Please review!

Lovelovelove,

SarahSwifty13


End file.
